crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
KYRSP33DY Season 1
The season began on KYRSP33DY's Channel on the 3rd of August 2013 and has produced 115 episodes and a Best of CrewCraft. Most episodes seem to be 20-30 minutes long but some can range from 6 minutes to an hour and were uploaded every 2-3 days (However this wasn't a steady schedule.) All Crew members including special guest Bdubs and Speedy's Cousin BabyGangar have appeared on this server and most members of the crew played often. List of Episodes #New Server Mini Tour! #Donkey Stealing Fun! #Someone Dies! #"Feathers" the Baby Chicken! #Chicken Orgy! #The Fapmobile! #Prank Fail and My New House! #Horse Adventure! #TNT Disaster!! #Chicken Farm Chaos! #Jahova's Reaction! #The Cow Crusher! #Deluxe 4 Apreceation Day! #Don't Do It! #Explosive Traps and New Building! #Battle Arena! #Flaming Horseback Riding! #Battle Arena Team Battle! #Stupid Etho Door! #The Best House Ever! #A Passion for Fashion! #The Crew vs The Dragon! #Emeralds!! #The Crew Fasion Show! #Dragon Egg Shrine and Horse Intercourse #My House is Gone! #Pirate Ship!! #Jahova Rage Quit and Enderball Gathering! #Crazy Crewcraft Crater! #Pirate Ship Weapons! #Sidearms' New House! #Adventure Time! #Special Guest, Rap Battles, and Wither Battle! #Shadow's New House! #Caving with Friends! #Shadow's Big Wood (Emporium) #Business is Booming! #Cooked Cactus?? #Hova's Hook-Up! #Groovy Golems!! #Rollercoaster of Love Failures! #Invisible Person and Jahova's Hairy Balls! #Dora the Explorers! #The Forrest is Dead! #Porta Potty Podzol! #He's on Fire! #Pufferfish Feast! #I Catch a Jahova Fish! #Back to the Village! #Flower Forest Shitter! #A Special Guest for a Special House! #Deluxe 4's Shitty Internet! #TNT vs. Shadow's House! #Hova Tower 2.0! #Meet Candie! #Thanksgiving with the Crew! #We Have a Visitor! (Nooby FaceCam) #G18's House #Pufferfish Ball Tripping Fun House! #We Got New Clothes!! #Happy Music for Happy Potatoes! #Christmas Tree! #Important Office Stuff #Pufferfish Room Dance Floor! #A Wonderful CrewCraft Christmas! #Stop Resisting! #I Volunteer as Tribute!! #Clay Aiken's Ughing Facepalms on Facebook! #Bullying Timeout! #Banned From CrewCraft! #The Zombie Villager Fiasco! #Back to Spawn! #Horsey Go Boom Boom! #Adam Ravine! #TNT Game Shows! #The Beginning of the End? #SideArm's Speedy Shits! (Part 2) #Hova Tower 3.0 Location! (Part 2) #Best Hova Tower Yet! #The Crew Fight - G18 vs The Crew! #Iron Ore Door! #Jahova and Sidearms: Best Friends Forever! #The Results Are In! #Whose Day is it Anyway!? #Sandy Creepers! #Sandcastle Supply Run! #Our New Friend! #Oops! #Who Did It?!? #The Nuker Is Revealed! #Kevin Bacon! #Fixing Kevin's Bacon! #The Coolest Server on the Building! #The Grave Digger Yard! #The Smartest Minecrafters Evaaar! #Chinkpokomon!! #Giraffe? #The Best That You Can Buy! #Snowball Battle! #CrewCraft #100 #CrewCraft is Over?! #DadCompany! #Maze! #TNT Fun! #Dino! #The Tweet That Changed the World! #The Top of the World?! #Build Off! #Finish You Are House! #Crew&A Special! (The Crew Q&A) #The Sword of a Thousand Crits! #Lava Lake! #Wilbur the Pig! #World Tour! #Season 1 Finale! #The Lost Episode! The Best of CrewCraft The Best of CrewCraft was a complication of the best and funniest clips from Season 1 of CrewCraft. It was uploaded after the Season 1 finale and before the first episode of Season 2 on the 26th May 2014. Notes Episode 116 'The Lost Episode' was uploaded almost 3 years after the series ended. Despite what the title suggests the episode was not recorded during Season 1. Category:KYRSP33DY Season 1